1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sliding vibration-resisting building model, particularly to one provided with a vibration machine having a vibration table provided thereon with a model base. A vibration-resisting device is assembled on the model base and a model chassis is fixed on the vibration-resisting device and a model testing structure is assembled on the model chassis. The vibration-resisting device is able to lower the vibration of the model testing structure when the vibration machine carries out simulating earthquake, able to lower the energy that a building has to bear and elevate the vibration resisting strength of the building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Earthquake is one of the most serious natural disasters that endanger lives and buildings, but scientists still cannot predict how great an earthquake may be, and when and where an earthquake may happen. Located at the border between the Eurasia plate and the Philippine Sea plate, Taiwan is frequently endangered by earthquakes, therefore, it is of great importance to try to increase the vibration resisting strength of buildings so as to safeguard lives and properties.